The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for protectively mounting equipment, and more particularly to the field of devices mounted on a wall for enclosing equipment and instruments.
The wall-mounted enclosure for electrical and electronic equipment is a familiar fixture, yet the art has yet to deal with the problem posed by a system that has varying equipment requirements, so that a single size enclosure will not suffice. More important, the art has yet to deal with the problem of upgrading existing systems to accommodate additional equipment within an enclosure. At present, the art demands that a new enclosure be installed, after dismantling existing installations. That situation, of course, leads to excessive system downtime and upgrade cost. The present invention addresses that problem and offers a cost-effective solution.